Sabina's Sorrow
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: Sabina is part of the gang and has a burden on her shoulders. She was william's girlfriend, before he dissapeared in Lyoko. she believes that it's all her fault that William died. Will she be able to live with the guilt? set during season 2. R&R!


Chapter One

Sweet Sorrow

When I pretend by Jordan Pruitt

Thoughts of you keep running through my head

Images I just want to forget

I look in the mirror and put on a happy face

But nobody sees it

And I don't believe it

I bought into every word you said

I never thought that's something I'd regret

I'm lost in a frenzy and it's never ending

Sabina's POV

_"William, be careful! Those bloks are gaining!" I yelled over my shoulder._

_He just laughed. The Blok came up behind him and shot him in the back. "NO!" I screamed. We had been standing on the cliff that overlooked the digital sea. And that's where he was falling now!_

_I grabbed for his wrist. We weren't the only ones left in Lyoko, Odd had been devirtualized, and the others were busy with other monsters. "Hold on William!" I screamed, holding desperately onto his wrists with two hands._

_He didn't respond. A Blok was right behind me. I only had 10 more life points, and if I dematerialized right now, William would be stuck in the digital sea forever._

_"Anyone! Please help!" I cried desperately._

_William was not one to show that he was scared, but anybody who saw him could have seen that he was now. The Blok, didn't shoot, just nudged me over the edge._

_I screamed as I hurtled headfirst through the empty space. Falling into the endless pit below. William had his mouth opened in a silent scream. I felt someone grab my hand, and I grasped onto William's wrist desperately, but the shock of being stopped from falling, caused my fingers to slip, and he fell. Ulrich had a hold of one of my arms. William was still plunging down. _

_"William!" I screamed as Ulrich pulled me up. But it was too late. He had fallen into the digital sea below._





I woke with a start. I had been haunted by these dreams ever since William had been virtualized forever. And I had a photographic memory to go with it. Unfortunately, you can't control a photographic memory.

I looked at my clock. It said 4:00 am. I looked over to my roommate Aelita, who was fast asleep. Aelita was a girl who had been stuck in Lyoko for a couple of years.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling some jeans over my boxers, not even bothering to change my tank top.

I knew that everyone was worried about me. I had been really, really close to William. In fact he had been my boyfriend, and we had hung out a lot. I missed him.

I slipped silently out the door, and headed for the gym. I made sure Jim wasn't in the gym before walking in. This is where our gym teacher, very appropriately named Jim, taught Karate classes every night, which two of my best friends went, Yumi and Ulrich.

I didn't exactly do karate, but I needed something to keep me from falling back asleep. I now dreaded to fall asleep. I knew it was my entire fault that William had fallen into the digital sea. I had let him slip through my hands. I should have warned him earlier that we needed to change courses.

I pulled out the barrette that I always kept in my hair, and made quick of the locked gym door.

I did once attend one of the karate classes that Jim held, but I had been abruptly kicked out. I'd never been taught karate; I had been taught to street fight, I had been fighting Ulrich and Yumi. We were the only ones in the class.

Don't get me wrong, they were really good fighters, but the secret to street fighting was to take every dirty trick you have and use it. Like with Ulrich. He won't fight you if you're completely worn out. I had pretended to be worn out, and then when he came over to see if I was okay, I flipped him against the wall. Needless to say, I was kicked out. But Ulrich had whispered in my ear to wait outside, before I left. That's how we all became friends. And eventually how I went to Lyoko.

Shortly after I joined the gang, William came, and I kind of fell in love. He asked me out about a month after meeting. He was really cute, and nice, and slightly rebellious. Then in a dire emergency, Jeremy had needed one more person to help us out in Lyoko. Jeremy decided on William.

About 15 visits after… he… fell.

I slammed my fist into the dummy sack. Why had I let him fall? Why!


End file.
